1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-101867 (JP 2013-101867 A) discloses a method for forming a heat-resistant layer containing an insulating filler and a binder on the surface of an electrode mixture layer.